


Day 4: Holiday

by PencilOnly



Series: Marco Bodt Week One Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Marco Bodt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilOnly/pseuds/PencilOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Holiday

Somehow the conversation of holidays started among the trainees at dinner time. Everyone seemed to have a certain favorite for their own reasons. Sasha loves Thanksgiving- no brainer as to why. Connie said April Fools Day- okay not a holiday but I guess everyone lumps holidays and celebrations together. Armin gets excited about Earth day. Christmas was a popular choice as well. Even Jean said Valentines day while attempting to wink at Mikasa. Everyone had really simple reasons but Marco shocked everyone when he said New Years. It was more so the reason that made everyone go silent.

“Because well.. so many people die everyday, so many people have died overall because of the titans. Life is precious, and next to your own birthday, I think New years is just as special because it’s just another way to celebrate that we are alive and we made it so far. If we could survive through this year, why not the next?”

Those words stuck with everyone more so after Marco died, and as they wished everyone the best for the new year, they remember his words and how he isn’t there to celebrate life with them. And next to his birthday, and other major holidays, they always make an effort to adorn his grave on New Years.

 


End file.
